Superman
|alias= Superman Joe |DOB= 1980 |DOD= |affiliation= Daily Planet Arctic Cargo (formerly) Cassidy Pub (formerly) |family= Jor-El (father) Lara Lor-Van (mother) Jonathan Kent (adoptive father) Martha Kent (adoptive mother) |status= Alive |actor= Henry Cavill Dylan Sprayberry Cooper Timberline |movie= Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (unreleased) Justice League Part One (unreleased) }} Clark Kent (born Kal-El) is a superhero, journalist of the Daily Planet, and one of the very few survivors of the destruction of Krypton. When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent their son to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Using his powers, he defends the people of Metropolis from threats, such as the terraforming attempted by the Kryptonian criminal General Zod, using the moniker Superman. History Origins Superman was born on the faraway planet Krypton to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van and given the name Kal-El in the wake of a military coup d’état. Superman was the first naturally born child on the planet in centuries. Natural birth had been outlawed on Krypton where all children are genetically engineered for a role in life to become a more efficient being. Foreseeing that the planet was about to explode, Jor-El despatched Superman in a small ship to carry him to safet, sending him to Earth, located in Sector 2814 of the galaxy. Jor-El knew of a colonial settler ship sent millennia ago, where his son would grow up with astonishing powers, while looking identical to the planet's population. His ship landed unnoticed in Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha. The childless couple took the baby in as their own and raised him, naming the boy Clark. Growing up, his adoptive parents helped him learn to use his secret powers in clandestinely. Clark attended Weisinger Primary School in his youth. When Clark was nine years old, his body drastically began to change to adopt his super powers. To the amazement of his parents, Clark began evolving abilities, the extent of which none of them knew. When Clark's Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision first developed and all the noises he could hear manifested at once, it was troublesome for the boy to come to terms with. Frightened, he ran out of his classroom and into a closet. His mother was called to school and helped calm Clark and control his new aptitudes. Whilst travelling on the school bus when he was thirteen, the bus drove off a bridge into a river. With the bus submerged, Clark determined to use his abilities in order to save the passengers by pushing the bus to safety. Numerous kids saw Clark do this such as Lana Lang and Pete Ross, Clark’s bully. Pete’s mother confronted Martha and Jonathan, but they defended Clark claiming there was nothing special about him. Back at their home, Jonathan attempted to convey to Clark that he had to hide his gifts from the world if he is to be safe, as not everybody will be as understanding as they are, but Clark questioned why he shouldn't help people if he can. Inquisitive as to his place in the world, Jonathan decided to divulge to Clark his origins. In the barn under the floor, Jonathan revealed Clark's ship to him proving Clark is an alien. Jonathan hugged Clark and said he will always be his son. Jonathan said that Clark owed it to himself to discover who he really is and the reason he was sent to Earth. Four years later, he was driving with his parents on a highway when a tornado swept through the area. People began abandoning their vehicles with Jonathan telling Clark to get Martha to safety. Clark realized he could help people with his abilities but Jonathan told him not to use them, safeguarding his secret. As Jonathan was helping other people, Clark carried a little girl to safety. Jonothan went back for the Kent’s dog who was still in the car. Upon rescuing his dog he injured his leg. Just about to step in and save his adoptive father, Jonothan held up his hand and signalled for Clark to stay put. Jonathan was subsequently swept away in the tornado and died, lending much guilt to Clark. Finding Himself Not long afterwards, Clark followed Jonathan’s bidding as well as following his own growing desire to search for his origin, leaving Smallville in pursuit to find the reason why he was sent to Earth. He travelled across North America, surviving on the borders of civilization so he could disappear if anyone became too inquisitive. Getting a job on a fishing boat, one day Clark saw a huge Oil Rig on fire and jumped overboard to try and help the occupants. Discovering people there, he helped them to a helipad where a chopper was arriving to transport people to safety. The helicopter got clear before a huge explosion sent Clark flying unconscious into the water. Awaking, Clark swam to the shore and skipped town. Later, he got a job in a truck stop bar where he overheard some men talking about the US Military observing a strange construct buried under the ice of Ellesmere Island, Canada. Clark then started working for a helicopter company near to the site and carried the luggage of Lois Lane who is there to write a story on the find for the Daily Planet. Clark then went to the site himself at night, away from the military. He used his heat vision to make a path through the ice to the ship before the ships defences begin attacking Clark. Lois who sees Clark and followed him is also attacked by the defences; Clark sees her and saves her taking her back to the surface revealing to her his special powers, by using his heat vision to heal an internal wound, saving her life. Walking around the enormous ship he realizes the key Jonathan gave him as a child, was of the same technology and plugs it in to a port. An interactive projection of Jor-El appeared and welcomed Clark. Jor-El enlightens him of his heritage and true name, Kal-El, why he was sent to Earth and the obligation to test the limits of his powers. The ship then activated after thousands of years of dormancy and landed on a mountain top. Jor-El then displayed Clark their house crest and showed him the history of Krypton and the dangers of other Kryptonians before giving Clark a suit which he put on. Clark then went outside and began to fully test his powers, even learning to fly. Clark returned to Smallville and visited Martha after several years abroad. He described to her the explorations he went on and that he found the answers to the questions he had before Lois Lane showed up at the farm with questions about Clark. Clark found Lois at the Smallville Cemetery over Jonathan’s grave where he told her that he died in order to protect Clark from the world. His sacrifice convinced her to not publish her story revealing him to the world. General Zod's Arrival Meanwhile, General Zod the maniacal Kryptonian military leader sent a message to the people of Earth to hand over his missing citizen or suffer his wrath. Recognising that he couldn't put people in danger after a discussion with a Smallville priest, Clark voluntarily handed himself in to military custody wearing his new suit. Lois arrived shortly after wanting questions from Clark and dubbed him “Superman”, before Faora arrived in drop ship for Superman. He went, along with Lois, at Zod’s request, boarded Zod's ship in orbit. Once aboard, Superman came face to face with Zod who had him tied down as the atmosphere aboard was replicating Krypton's leaving Superman practically helpless. Jax-Ur took some of Superman's blood before Zod exposed him to mental probing telling him of the human race dying at his hands. Lois however, had brought Jor-El's key aboard the ship and he helped her escape using an escape pod before changing the atmosphere for Superman to re-claim some strength to break free. Beating a hole in the ship for yellow sun rays to get through, Superman recuperated his full strength and had final words with his father who encouraged him to save mankind. Superman then raced after Lois in the falling escape pod reaching her just before the pod exploded on impact. Superman’s super hearing alerted him to Zod, already at Kent Farm and threatening Martha. He flew over and attacked Zod. Zod's breather mask was damaged and all his senses overwhelmed him causing him to collapse. Faora and Nam-Ek followed and confronted Superman with the pair outnumbering him, beating him to the ground and cautioning him that he won’t prevail. He was thrown though buildings in Smallville by Faora, while Nam-Ek went to confront the incoming military forces. Before Faora could kill Colonel Hardy, Superman tackled her and soon defeated them both. General Zod’s forces retreated back to space to begin their plans for Earth while Superman flew home to check on his mother. Hardy then proclaimed that Superman was not their enemy. Lois then told Superman that Jor-El’s consciousness gave her directions to use his ship against Zod’s which he handed over to Colonel Hardy before flying to the Indian Ocean to destroy the World engine that Zod had unleashed. The Engine’s defences attacked Superman with large tentacles, but he eventually overcome them and managed to destroy the machine. He then flew to Metropolis to stop Zod who had unleashed his ship upon the city at the same time. Reaching the city to find Colonel Hardy and Lois under attack from Faora, she threw Lois out of the plane carrying his ship, but Superman caught her before flying away from the reaction caused by his ship colliding with Zod’s which sucked everything in proximity into a miniature black hole. He put Lois beside Perry White and Jenny Jarwich and in a moment of adrenaline, Lois kissed Superman who responded before confronting Zod. He fought Zod in an extreme and very vicious battle across the city destroying buildings, vehicles and property. General Zod vowed in rage that in reprisal for stopping his idea and destroying the chance of making a new Krypton, he would kill all of humanity before ripping off his armour and grasping his flying ability. The two then clashed in mid-air before crashing in Metropolis Central Station where Zod opened his heat vision on civilians. Superman grappled Zod trying to divert his heat vision away before resorting to breaking Zod's neck to save the civilians, causing him brief trauma. A New Life Superman flew back home to Martha in Smallville. He was consoled by her who was alright, with only some damage to her house. Clark later got a job at the Daily Planet newspaper in Metropolis. Upon arriving at his first day at work, he chose to wear a pair of glasses in an attempt to conceal his identity as “Superman” before Lois welcomed him to "the Planet". ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' To be added ''Justice League Part One'' To be added Justice League Part Two To be added ''Man of Steel 2'' To be added Personality Powers and Abilities 'Kryptonian Physiology: '''As a Kryptonian, his bone structure is almost identical to that of humans. In the planet Krypton's orbit or near a red sun, he would have physical attributes nearly identical to humans, but if on a planet that has an atmosphere similar to Earth's or near a yellow sun, he has many new abilities, nearly all of them beyond the capabilities of normal humans. However, due to being on Earth for years and adapting to Earth's environment, Kal-El/Clark is more powerful than any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure. *'Solar battery: 'Clark's Kryptonian cells absorb only yellow solar energy and this in turn fuels all of their powers and abilities. His cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. **'Super strength: 'As an adult Kryptonian, Superman has an extraordinary level of strength far greater than any normal man, able to carry more than 1 million tons. In his youth, he was able to push a bus out of a river and bend an solid metal pole with ease. As an adult, he was able to hold up a large part of an oil rig, destroy a big rig truck, and crush a Kryptonian security drone. After embracing his heritage and becoming Superman, his powers increased to the point that he could destroy mountain tops, break open a hole from inside the Black Zero that opened up into space, break open a Kryptonian escape pod carrying Lois, destroy a World Engine with some effort, and battle Zod and other Kryptonians to the point of being able to defeat them, even though they were all much more experienced combatants than Kal-El himself. **'Super speed: 'Superman can run and fly at speeds several dozen times the velocity of sound in the atmosphere. Superman generally uses his super speed while flying to get to places faster. At full speed, he was able to punch through the World Engine and destroy it. He flew back from the Indian Ocean to Metropolis in less than a minute. Which makes his speed at about Mach 900, or even more. His speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as he managed to catch a punch from the much larger Kryptonian Nam-Ek while being pinned by him and Faora, and was able to avoid several strikes from Zod. **'Super stamina: 'Superman almost never grows tired if he is continued powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breath. He is able to survive flying into outer space and diving underwater. There is a limit to his stamina, as he showed effort lifting an oil rig, but was ultimately able to lift it. After embracing his heritage, he hardly showed signs of fatigue. Though he did grow tired after destroying the World Engine, he was quickly able to heal and fly back to Metropolis, even fighting Zod without need to catch his breath. **'Invulnerability: 'Clark's Kryptonian body is nearly indestructible and normal humans are completely incapable of causing him harm, not to mention missiles and firearms have no effect on him. Most of all, he could handle constant physical assault from other Kryptonians (who are nearly as powerful as him) in addition to taking an energy blast to the chest from the weapon of a small Kryptonian ship and withstand the intensity of the energy beam of the World Engine. This ability was apparent from youth, as he claimed to be unhurt from an attack from bully Kenny Braverman. ***'Healing factor: 'In rare instances when he is hurt, Superman is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when he was knocked unconscious by the explosion of an oil rig, taking a beating from the combined forces of Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek, and the beam of the World Engine. He instantly recovered from the World Engine once he was exposed to sunlight. Exposure to Earth's yellow sun can amplify this ability. **'Flight: 'Clark can fly due to being able to manipulate his own gravity field due to Earth's gravity being lighter than Krypton's and absorbing yellow sun light. Combined with his super speed, he can fly at speeds greater than the speed of sound, he is able to take off into the atmosphere and into space and land safely back onto the surface with ease. **'Super vision: 'He also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. However, in his youth, his vision overwhelmed him as he saw everything at once, though he managed to hone his senses and bypass that weakness. ***'Telescopic vision: 'Clark has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. He was able to see the Black Zero in space from his adopted family home in Smallville, and with X-ray vision see Lois Lane inside the falling capsule. ***'Microscopic Vision: 'Clark has the ability to zoom down to sizes invisible to the human eye. Even seeing things at sub-atomic levels with ease. ***'X-ray vision: 'Clark can see through anything except for lead. Superman is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them, possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects). He is able to see through the one-way glass in the interrogation room, reading Dr. Hamilton's ID badge in the latter's pocket, and simultaneously see through several walls while examining the soldiers. **'Heat vision: 'Superman has the ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power manifests as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Clark to work undetected. As a child, he heated a doorknob and when he encountered an injured Lois during adulthood, he used it to cauterize her wound. At full power, Clark can stun other Kryptonians, destroy the Fortress of Solitude, and melt half of a steel beam. **'Super hearing: 'Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. In his youth, this along with his superhuman vision overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Eidetic Memory: 'Kryptonians has perfect memory, remembering everything they have come in contact with. Superman will never forgot anything he sees or hears unless there are outside forces. **'Super Breath: 'Superman's lungs have strength far above human standards. He can blew air with a force like a hurricane, and can also inhale large tornadoes. He can also lower the temperature of his breaths to freeze his enemies. **'Longevity: 'Kryptonians under a yellow sun have a lifespan far greater than humans. They don't show signs of age as long as the sun is there to empower them. As Superman is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, Clark is effectively an ageless immortal on Earth. '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Though he has no formal training, Superman, with his unmatched strength and incredible senses is a powerful fighter. He was able to defeat Faora, a fellow Kryptonian born and trained to be a warrior, gaining a slight upper hand in battle with two Kryptonian Sub-commanders (Faora and Nam-Ek), and fight and eventually kills General Zod. All of whom has more experience and training than himself. Weaknesses '''Mental Block: '''Before Clark finds out about his origins, he subconsciously suppressed his powers out of isolation. It limited his strength to the point where a oil rig explosion was able to knock him out and prohibited him from the ability of flight. However once he learned of his heritage and embraced who he is, he grew even more stronger, nearly never showing signs of fatigue, even learning to fly. Though he still withheld his power because of the destruction it can cause. '''Sensory Overload: '''As Superman and fellow Kryptonians have superhuman senses, their brains can be overwhelmed by the information it takes in. Though they could learn to hone their senses, an attack on their sight or hearing can briefly stun them. But they will recover from the attack afterwards. '''Red Sun Radiation/Kryptonian Environments: '''A red sun can rob a Kryptonian of the powers they gained under a yellow sun. Because of this, a Kryptonian environment filled with red sun radiation and greater gravity will render a Kryptonian to human levels. Kal-El, who spend his whole life adapting to Earth's environment, will weaken to the point of blacking out. However, once he adapted to the environment, his health returned to normal. But the red sun still robbed him of his powers, until Jor-El reprogrammed the ship's atmosphere to that of Earth's. '''Kryptonite: '''Radioactive pieces of Superman's home world Krypton. This kind of mineral is mostly green in color, and is deadly toxic to Kryptonians. It can cause him great pain, nausea, and sickness. It breaks down his invulnerability, making him vulnerable to attacks. Prolonged exposure to it may even cause death. Only lead can block it's effects. Relationships Family *Jor-El - biological father † *Lara Lor-Van - biological mother † *Jonathan Kent - adoptive father † *Martha Kent - adoptive mother *Kara Zor-El - distant relative Allies *Lois Lane - co-worker, confidant and girlfriend *Perry White - boss *Emil Hamilton - ally *Nathan Hardy - enemy-turned-ally *General Swanwick - enemy-turned-ally *Lana Lang - childhood crush *Pete Ross - bully-turned-friend *Justice League **Bruce Wayne/Batman - enemy-turned-ally **Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Barry Allen/The Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod - enemy and victim † **Faora **Nam-Ek **Jax-Ur **Tor-An **Car-Vex *Lex Luthor - manipulator Gallery ''Man of Steel Promotional images Man 'O Steel.png Man of Steel.jpg Unnamed--f1cc9db060.png Concept artwork Mosartwork.png ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Promotional images Superman - Batman v Superman promo.png Concept artwork Superman concept artwork - Batman v Superman 1.png Superman concept artwork - Batman v Superman 2.png Behind the Scenes On January 30, 2011, it was announced that Henry Cavill had been cast as Superman in Man of Steel, becoming the first non-American actor to play the character of Superman. He was previously cast in Superman: Flyby, and was considered for the role in the 2006 film Superman Returns. Previous Superman actors Brandon Routh and Tom Welling had expressed desire to return to the role, but were both unsuccessful. External Links * Superman at the Superman Wiki. * Superman at the Superman Anthology Wiki. Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonians Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League Part One Characters Category:Justice League Part Two Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Justice League Members